The Crucible of Time
by Romani Violin
Summary: After being wounded by The cybermen and reluctant to re-generate the Doctor finds himself at the south pole and face to face with his younger self and has to make a choice. Then when heading for Oxford,England,The TARDIS is knocked off course and The Doctor decides to investigate what power could be causing such disruption to the very fabric of Space-Time!
1. Chapter 1

DOCTOR WHO: The Crucible of Time. (Chapter 1)

The Doctor opened the TARDIS' door and a blast of cold air bit deeply into his face. He breathed heavily but the air was bitterly cold. He felt weak and could feel his legs were about to collapse. A sudden glow came, once again from his hands.

''No!'' He protested, ''I don't want to...not again.

The Doctor fell and thrust his hands into the snow that lay on the ground. Then some where in the near distance he heard a voice: ''who are you?'' came the voice.

The doctor stood up and moved away from the TARDIS and into the open. ''I'm The Doctor.'' He replied, struggling to see to whom the other voice belonged.

''No, no.'' said the voice, ''You may be _a_ doctor. ''

''Who are you?'' The Doctor said, pain now in his voice.

''I'm _The_ Doctor..humm, the original, you might say.''

The Doctor stared in disbelief as the voice and the now approaching form became all to familiar...it was himself! Albeit in his first form, before old age had caused his first regeneration when he had faced the Cybermen for the first time on earth in the year 1986. The all too recent encounter whirled in his head...what had happened to Bill and Missy?And with the image of his younger self (who looked older than his present self) in the snow, just as when he first faced the Cybermen at the south pole, coupled with his weakened state made him forget his situation:

''The cybermen have a bomb!'' he cried to the first Doctor.

''Yes,'' said the old man,'' but Nothing to worry about, young man. The Cybermen have been defeated; their planet destroyed...Are you o.k? You look...''

The old man put his hand to his own head,'' I must get to the TARDIS...and you should get inside,'' the old man said in a harsh tone, ''you'll catch your death out here!''

The [12th] Doctor frowned but composed himself. He remembered all to well this day...the day of his first regeneration. He didn't want to hold himself up...or interact with himself so as to cause some breaking of the 1st law of time. Fortunately the old Doctor (that is the younger self) had not seen the TARDIS and was already heading towards his own. But something Had happened!He thought of the former times...former re-generations...he was The Doctor...this is what must happen! He heard footsteps and voices and crouched down behind a snow drift...It was Ben and Polly!They didn't see him.

''Hey!'' He heard Ben say. ''The Doctor is well ahead of us! Come on Polly, let's run...we can get warm that way too.''

Then Polly replied, ''I'm terribly worried about him;He didn't look at all well!''

He heard Ben reply inaudibly...then the two were gone! Tears welled up in the Doctor's eyes. ''I have to go.'' He said to himself.

He opened the TARDIS door and felt the warm air. He took a step or two, hovered for a moment and then tumbled forward and passed out for half a minute. He felt weak...drained. Sweating,he clambered up to the console and began hitting levers. Then a curious thing happened...he saw his reflection in a mirror on the console...''I remember!'' he said, ''I remember the first time I regenerated; I headed for the TARDIS...I knew I'd seen this face before...that frown...''

He'd thought it was Pompeii but it was a memory of meeting his future self!

He felt his hearts racing and it was too much to stand. He sank to the floor,looked solemnly at his hands...they began to glow again,he grimaced in pain then it happened! He was regenerating! The glow filled the room. He cried out. The glow slowly subsided. And that was it! Dizzy and confused the Doctor tried to stand. He groaned;despite a renewed feeling of well being he still felt weak and dazed... ''where am I?...Who am I?''

His mind cleared a little, ''concentrate...one thing at a time... I'M THE DOCTOR... I'm safe... Ace, give me a hand would you? No... a little confused...feels different...Nyssa! I may need the zero room...come on my child!''

The Doctor dragged a sweaty hand over his face and stood up tall...things seemed clear now...beautifully clear. He went to the mirror and looked in:

''Well!'', he said with surprise, ''younger...and handsome. La..la ...laaa! resonant voice.'' Then feeling his stomach, he groaned, '' Oh! Need food!''

He went to one corner where there was a machine for producing food and drink.

''What's on the menu? kippers and jam...no...fish fingers and custard...how revolting! Wait, Kippers and custard and feta cheese with jam and chocolate! Earl Grey tea.''

Before long he was guzzling it all down as if he hadn't eaten in a week. Despite the porcine way he crammed it all in he finished by dabbing his mouth delicately with a towel. He looked about as if afraid of being watched, and then dipped his hand into his pocket and brought out a bag. Putting his hand in he removed one jelly-baby and eat it in the most cultivated manner.

He stood and seeing the mess his clothes were in made his way to the changing room. He took off the old clothes and looked for replacements.

He choose dark green plaid trousers and doc martin boots. His shirt, white with wing collar, striped tie and large sapphire cuff-links. Then, over that,a bright blue velvet waist coat and a long jacket of burgundy with black collar and cuffs. He tried on a homburg, a tam O'shanter and a deer stalker, but liked none. And with a nod of satisfaction he re-entered the console room and looked at the console...

''Hmmm'',he said,''now that's very strange!


	2. The Crucible of Time (Chapter 2)

The Crucible of Time. (chapter 2)

The Doctor looked at the console and scratched his head. He then rushed around to view the Time Vector Generator; ''That's not right .'' he said to himself.

''I was in 1986...south pole...I sent the TARDIS to Oxford of the the same year...''

He re-checked everything just in case he was still confused by his regenertion...but no, The TARDIS had clearly been knocked off course!

The Doctor felt quite relaxed..but puzzled. Then he looked around the TARDIS...no companions...he looked at his young reflection...and the puzzled feeling gave way to another feeling...an over whelming feeling of curiousity...even excitment!

He rumaged through pockets in his other coats and filled his new coat. He found the Sonic sunglasses and discarded them. He then found The Sonic Screw-driver and put it in his inside pocket. Then with just some toast he wrapped in a handkerchief, He opened the TARDIS doors!

The TARDIS had landed in a small wood and the Doctor stepped out into dappled sunshine. He made his way through a gap in an old stone wall. Once he was out of the trees he saw the Oxfordshire countyside and in the distance Oxford itself. There was no point using the TARDIS to travel the mile or so to his originally intended target since the same problem might acure again...,''best to walk.'', he thought to himself.

He took out the sonic screw-driver, ''yes,'' he said to himself, ''strange readings indeed!''

Before long he had entered the outskirts of town and along the way he passed a house where Builders (construction workers) were at work,singing (or trying to)to the small radio on the wall.

The Doctor stopped and listened and one worker stopped to look at him strangely dressed in their eyes.

''Let me guess; was that released in 1973?'' he inquired.

'' ' You joking?You're two years out; that's their latest; Number 7 in the charts!''said the worker.

''So'', The Doctor said to himself, '' it's been released this year''...it was 1975! The TARDIS missed by one mile and 11 years!

In town he passed many students from the university...many on bicycles, some enjoying the sun and talking. The Doctor took the sonic screw driver out again and got peculiar glances from the students. It was only when he passed two sat on the grass that he was spoken to.

''What's that you're doing?'' said one.

But the Doctor showed little interest and without even looking up from the sonic just remarked,''just trying to find the source of this time ripple''

''Time ripple?!'' one said with incredulity.''

The Doctor looked up and saw the two. The one that spoke had dark brown hair,was about 25 years old and had by his side books on physics...the other of about the same age, had longish fair hair and held a guitar and had a book on the Symbolist poets by his side.

''You're not going to find ripples in time, ''said the dark haired one,''...anyway Einstein showed that time and space are aspects of the same thing...I.E. space-time.''

Before the Doctor could say anything the other spoke up,

''He also said that large gravity waves could travel through the fabric of spacetime.''as if to correct his friend.

''Thank you...err, ''said the Doctor fishing for his name.

'' I'm Tom Whitfield...and this is James Morton.'' said the student with longer hair.

''Well thanks Tom...you're on the right track.'' The Doctor replied, ''...you see James, I took for granted that either everyone knows that or they can't grasp the concept so it's best to simplify, But'' he continued, ''I'm dealing with vector shift reactions that are more time-like than space like...although my calculations will always consider the whole space-time for all travel vectors within this universe. Then you have to look at the quantum effect with in the Higgs field...oh, sorry have I lost you? I'm...err...Smith, Doctor John Smith.''

''You make it sound like time travel is possible,'' said James, a little perturbed.

''True scientists have to keep an open mind, James'' replied Tom.

'' You don't even study that much anymore, Tom'' said James, ''...since you started being a musician. But you were better at it than me...eh,where's that Smith chap going!''

''An open mind; that's the spirit Tom.. ''called the Doctor from a distance, ''Seen anything strange around here lately? ''

''Apart from you.'' James muttered under his breath.

''Not really...although there were some strange lights coming from Eynsham way'' said Tom pointing to the distance.

The Doctor did some calculations, ''Of course!'' he said, ''time-space-reverb...now the calculations are tracking the source!''

Then he marched off almost running. About a mile out of town he came upon a Forest and the readings on the sonic pointed there.''O.k. ,'' the Doctor said without turning, ''you can both come out now!''

Slowly and rather embarrassed Tom and James stood up from behind a edge..they'd been following him!

''Either go back or stay very close...I need to know what's in here.''

''There's nothing strange about this place...well,apart from the ancient crater; Mirkhol.''

''What's that ?'' asked the Doctor.

''Well, ''said James, ''There's a sort of crater...but it's over a thousand years old...they can't agree on what made it.''

''Hmm, interesting.'' The Doctor said as he moved deeper into the forest.

Soon they reached a spot where the sonic was making a noise, ''Infra-red beams! I think we may have triggered someones intruder alarm! Quick in this ditch!'' said the Doctor but had to follow it up with: ''Come on,something's coming!'' Prompting James and Tom to do as they were told.

The three crouched in a shallow ditch and the Doctor gestured for them to be silent. Eventually The Doctor looked over the top of the ditch and the others joined in.

''What's that ! ''said James as he beheld a figure walking through the undergrowth.

''shhh'' exclaimed the Doctor'' as yet more figures appeared.

They were bluey-grey with some other colours on their chests. They were shortish except a few rather tall ones, but they all had huge shoulder muscles, biceps and forearms. Their heads were bold, almost like that of a bee or ant except that the mouth and eyes were more human-like, though their eyes were large. Some walked bare chested or with ragged mantels but some had what looked like body armour which had black fur on the back, making them look like bumble bees. Also, each held what must have been a gun.

Suddenly and without warning James made a leap out of the ditch and began running back the way they had come! One of the figures fired his gun (a laser) but it missed. Then the Doctor appeared, hands raised, ''Don't shoot; we surrender!'' he said.

The Alien beings forgot about James and closed in on The Doctor, Guns raised.

''You too!'' said a harsh voice to Tom who found himself being dragged out of the ditch , loosing his guitar in the process. Then one of the taller aliens approached , raised his gun and pulled the trigger!


	3. The Crucible of Time (Chapter 3)

The cruciple of Time:part 3

From somewhere in a brightly lit corridor came a babel of conversation in strange voices. The Doctor groaned then raised himself off the floor of a shiney, white room, about 12 foot by 7. ''I'm alive'', he thought to himself, ''I haven't regenerated again have I?''

The Doctor then heard a groan behind him and saw Tom looking like he felt worst than the Doctor. ''ah,yes,I remember now that gun released a gas that made us pass out!...we must have been captured!''

''Oh, Doctor Smith...what happened...where are we? ''said Tom, looking like he might be sick at any moment.

'' It's ok, Tom, ''reassured the Doctor, ''that was just...sleeping gas, you might say. But to as, 'where we are', I'd hazard a guess that's aboard the alien's ship.''

'' Ship? You mean a _space_ ship!...Prisoners of aliens! ''cried Tom.

''Don't worry, Tom, I'll get us out of this...it's not the first time I've been in a situation like this.''

''What?'', said Tom, ''Being imprisoned by aliens on a space ship?''

''More times than I can remember'', said the Doctor; a smile on his face.

''I was once on the Planet spiradon, imprisoned by Daleks; I used a disrupter...a jamming device, to paralize the Dalek guard's electric systems. Then there was another time before that I escaped them when they invaded Earth...of course that's in Earth's future..ha ha...you know I...''

''Wait a minute'', Tom interrupted, '' you've been too another planet! How can I believe that?''

The Doctor merely looked around and back at Tom who by now realized it was true.

''But Earth's future; TIME TRAVEL?'' added Tom.

''Half an hour ago you wouldn't believe that aliens on Earth would imprison you on their ship but you see it's true...if you have an open mind is it hard to believe I came from another time?'' the Doctor reasoned. ''Although you might be surprised my 'time machine' looks like a 1950s Police Box that's parked in the woods on the southern hill...but when this is finished I'll show you,I promise.''

''This is crazy!'' said Tom,'' ..but how can we get out, Doctor Smith?''

''I'm Rather afraid I use the name John Smith when I need to blend in on Earth..''Said the Doctor.

''Who are you really then?'' replied Tom.

''People know me as The Doctor...but you can call me...Doctor. And this is how we escape; My sonic screwdriver...wait...it's gone!''

After checking his pockets the Doctor went over to the door and looked out of a little porthole to see two aliens talking, one waving the sonic in his hand before putting in a cupboard behind a control desk.

''They have it!'' he lamented. ''We need another plan. This door is not your average 1975 door, I'm afraid... it's.. how can I explain? It's electronically locked... it has a computer system''.

Tom was amazed for a second and then had a thought: ''You know just now, you said about jamming electronic systems... could you do something like that with this door...?''

The Doctor smiled, ''Well done Tom; that's the spirit!...although I'm afraid if that worked it could jam the doors systems but not necessary open it...ah, but wait, if I set up a playback device...that records the digital outputs and replays it back into the system it might just work...although we will need them to open the door at least once''

Tom smiled and the Doctor took some electronic bits out of his pockets and started tinkering with them with a small manual screw-driver which doubled up as a soldering iron.

After about 12 minutes the Doctor had finished and Tom watched as he stuck it to the door.

''All we need now is some bait! HEY YOU OUT THERE!''

An annoyed looking guard came over and opened the door with gun pointing at the prisoners, ''Be quiet, ''he said, ''or I'll gas you again!''

'' No,no,that's alright...sorry to have disturbed...we'll wait here in silence.'' the Doctor said politely and the guard withdraw, closing the door and returning to the desk. Ten minutes later the guard got up and went out of the door at the end of the corridor.

''Right!'' said the Doctor, ''Now's our time!''

He pressed the playback device and a three second burst of rapid grasshopper-like pitch-tones sounded, ending with the door clicking open. The Doctor turned to Tom with a big grin and tip-toed out the door, and over to the cupboard to reclaim his sonic-screw driver, with Tom close behind. After reconnoitering the corridors the Doctor gestured to Tom to follow. ''Now let the game commence...HEY,YOU AGAIN...I WANT GAS!''

The two then ducked under the desk as the guard returned and opened the cell door but as he realized it was empty he felt hands on his back thrust him in followed by gas entering before the cell door clanged shut. The last thing the guard saw before falling asleep was the Doctor's face at the porthole waving goodbye. He turned to Tom and said,''I want you to escape to safety...but I have something to finish...More strange readings, ''he said looking at the sonic.

''Time ripples?'', Tom asked, ''if you have a time machine..''

''Shhh, ''said the Doctor,taking the TARDIS' key from his pocket, ''this can't be used whilst these ripples continue.''

It was at that point they heard a voice from the cell next to the one the sleeping guard was in...it was a woman's voice!''

''Help me! let me out!'' she said.

The Doctor rushed over and using the sonic, released the door. Out came a woman with short blond hair and she embraced the Doctor...''we need to get out'' said the the woman, ''maybe we will have more chance if we split up!''

Slightly taken aback but in to much of a hurry to say anything else, the Doctor agreed, and soon they headed in different directions, ''she didn't even introduce her self'' said the Doctor, ''but we have to act fast...come on this way. I can get you out, then I must head for the source of this trouble''

''But Doctor, I admit I was more than eager to escape...but now I feel I want to stay with you..to help you, if I can.''

''That's commendable of you Tom, but I don't want to endanger you..''

''Doctor..I admit I was scared in that cell but now I believe you...believe _in_ you...and I want to help you.''

''Ok, Tom, ''the Doctor said with a smile, ''but stay close.''

Soon they had dodged, hid, ran and even crawled to a near point to the source when there suddenly came a voice on the Tannoy, ''The prisoners...the two men, are escaping down the south corridor!''

''That's...that's that women's voice!'' cried Tom.

''Quick Tom, in here until I can think this through!''

They entered a storage cupboard of sorts and hid behind a large set of pipes.

They looked at one another with the disbelief on what just happened.

''Why would she do that?''said Tom through gritted teeth.

''I don't know.'' replied the Doctor,half looking down at the sonic, ''but we just got to help ourselves now...this place is crawling with guards... hello,what's this?''

He was looking down at the readings and looked very perplexed.

''What is it?'' asked Tom,a bit uncertain.

''Is it possible?'' the Doctor began, '' That woman...she...it's like she was matter-anti matter alternation''

''Anti-matter! how is that possible?'' said Tom.

''Believe me,''replied The Doctor, ''even I'm going to have to recheck these readings before I can say...''

''Anti-matter would be cancelled out by matter with an explosion...surely?''

''Wait,I have a clearer picture...I've isolated the prime source we were tracking...that's two energy sources...the one here is a counter acting energy beam...the other is temporal shifted and is negative-energy!...and the woman has some kind of quark flux. This is getting very interesting!''

''What is she,Doctor..apart from treacherours?''

The Doctor went to reply but they heard voices at the door:

''We have to find those prisoners...they most have been sent by Krexon to release his monster...now he'll have the advantage...we don't have the energy cells he has!'' said one.

''Yes,'' said the other in a worried tone, ''He has time on his side...then he'll punch a hole through space-time and nothing will stop him!''

Then the two opened the door had a quick look and left.

''That was close!'' said Tom ,''is there another way out?''

''Perhaps this air vent...we can even move closer to the source unseen'' suggested the doctor,although his mind was clearly still thinking about what he'd just heard.

The two crawled along and soon the doctor stopped.

''Here is the source...I'm beginning to wonder...''

''wonder what?''

''wondering who is the malevolent force here.''

Tom and the Doctor looked through a vent into a large chamber with lots of heavy technical equipment manned by the aliens. Suddenly,a door opened and a rather tired looking alien came into the room and walked up to a tall alien that was sat overseeing the work.

''We could have at least used the monster to bargain with Kraxon to let our people go.'' said the tired alien,with a look of distress.

''No,Gistum,you don't 'bargain' with tyrants like Kraxon. And even _if_ he released our people, imagine what he would do with the monster at his side...besides,Kraxon would only agree if we switched off the shield.''

The Doctor gestured to Tom to continue to crawl along till they found a small servo room; they climbed out and the Doctor broke the silence:

''I've been an idiot! My plan was to sabotage the source here but it's clear to me that this is a shield or defensive weapon against the true source of the trouble:That woman...who so easily got us in trouble and has a very suspicious molecular structure..and this Kraxon...who,I'm guessing is using similar equipment to the aliens but is firing a beam of negative-energy...now why would he do that?''

''So I guess the aliens think we work for Kraxon!...But..''

''But we're not...far from it!'' interrupted The Doctor, ''we should be working with these aliens for the common cause!''

The Doctor went over to the servo and pressed some buttons,sonic-ed and press some then spoke into the microphone:

'' Brave defenders of this ship against the evil Kraxon...this is The Doctor speaking...I wish for a peaceful parle; I wish you no harm.'' The Doctor's voice boomed over the Tannoy.

Meanwhile the tall alien stood up and opened a coms-link: ''Dog-tar? This is Harrumxo leader of the free Doronii people. if you are our escaped prisoner how can we trust you; you released the monster!''

''That's DoCtor actually,'' came the reply, ''...and we didn't know it was 'the monster'..we thought it was an innocent person,like ourselves,who just happened to be set upon by your guards. Besides, see how easily the monster betrayed us so as to escape? If I wished , I could sabotage your ship;switch off your energy beam right from where I am...if I worked for Kraxon I would have already done it and you would be none the wiser...but I have chosen not to.''

''There is much reasoning in your speech,Do _c_ tor...I feel inclined to give you a chance...but how do I know if your threat of sabotage is a bargaining device to be released?'' declared Harrumxo.

Because I'm not bargaining for my freedom...I want to stay and help you. I came to find out the source of the space-time disturbance...clearly some one is messing with negative-energy beams...perhaps to create a wormhole..If this is so I intend to stop them...I mistakenly thought it was you...now I know it's this Kraxon...we should stop wasting time fighting each other and help each other.''

''Ok,'' said Harrumxo, ''I will give you leave to come speak in our presence unharmed...but what can _you_ contribute to this fight,Doctor?''

Tom looked on in awe as the Doctor straightened up and became a commanding presence,''I am The Doctor; The one who defeated,on many occasions,the likes of the Sontarans,the Cybermen..and The Daleks!''

Harrumxo was taken aback and an elderly alien behind him said something in his ear. When he had finished,Harrumxo announced,'' Come Doctor, the guards will show you how to find us...we await you.''

''Come on Tom, let's make ourselves be found'' said The Doctor and they opened the servo room door and waved to a passing guard rushed up to them but slowed down and changed his demeanour to one of a humble servant. ''This way, Doctor. I'll take you to Harrumxo.''

Soon they entered the chamber they had already seen through the approached Harrumxo and he gestured for them to sit.

''So, Doctor, what was your plan?'' asked Harrumxo and the other surrounding aliens listened for the reply.

''I was going to stop the anti-energy source but it now seems that source is temporally shifted and you are only blocking it with the energy beam...it's hard to make another move without knowing more .. what are your plans apart from defend against the anti-energy,and who is this Kraxon?''

''He could be fishing for information...well, if he was a spy for Kraxon.'' said one of the other aliens, but was stared down by Harrumxo.

'' He has already explained himself...and Tarrumku tells me that ancient legend tells in the old language of D'liksii or Daleks and their defeat by one called D'oxtrorumku or Doctor.I trust him...now let's fight Kraxon together!...Doctor,my apologies, we have been through much and some here find it hard to trust. But let me tell you about Kraxon: He was an alien that came to our planet and...''

At that point an alarm sounded and an one of the Doronii exclaimed,''That's the outer security alarm; the monster has managed to get out of the ship!''

The Doctor was about to suggest not to use that word when someone passed Harrumxo a screen-device.

''It's camera footage of the cell area; look Doctor,she's clearly taking something from your pocket when she embraced you.''

The Doctor stared at the screen in horror.

''It's the key to the TARDIS!''


	4. Chapter 4

The Crucible of Time chapter 4

The Doctor stood up and exclaimed to the Doronii:

''That's the key to my ship... which can travel in time as well as space! We can't allow them to get their hands on such technology! We must stop her before she gets there!''

Harrumxo issued orders:

''Borgum, tuurum and karrae follow her; she must not get that ship!''

Then , knowing it would win over the few that distrusted him who, perhaps might think this was part of some plan to escape with Doronii plans ,The Doctor turned to Tom:

''Tom, you stay here! I, with your permission, Harrumxo,'' he continued, turning to the alien leader with sonic brandished, ''...I will go and help to stop her.''

''Of course Doctor, go with these three.'' Harrumxo replied.

Soon the four were racing through the forest and down the hill. In the distance they could see the women about to enter the wood where the TARDIS lay.

''How did she get so far ahead?'' thought the Doctor who felt the youthfulness of his new body. However, Borgum was getting further ahead and Tuurum further still. Only Karrae,who was shorter, lagged behind some what.

As the Doctor approached the stone wall he saw Borgum slowing down to a stop. Ahead of him, next to the wall, as if kneeling to pray, Tuurum seemed motionless. It was only as the Doctor got nearer that he noticed the blue liquid oozing from the back of Tuurum's skull and that he was,in fact slumped against the wall. Karrae finally caught up and starred, open mouthed at his dead comrade. Meantime, Borgum, incensed by Tuurum's demise went on beyond the wall. Karrae and the Doctor looked at each other and then followed,but not before Karrae had drawn his laser.

Just as they rounded the wall the Doctor saw the woman appear from behind a tree which was, in turn, behind Borgum's back.

''Look out, Borgum!'' the Doctor cried as he rushed forward; more as a distraction than actually meaning to harm her.

Borgum turned in time and seized her wrist. Then there was something like a crackle of static and the TARDIS key fell from her grip! Borgum released his grip to get the key and the others too looked at it hit the ground as if in slow motion, prompting them to rush forward. Borgum grabbed the key and turned recieving a blow from the woman's hand that was still blue from the hemocyanin of Tuurm's blood. But the blow made no impression on Borgum causing the woman to turn and flee. Karrae, however, had leaped through the air and was on her tail. But in the trees that hid this pursuit. Then a noise was heard that didn't match that of the laser. Borgum and the Doctor ran forward only to meet Karrae trotting back shaking his head bitterly.

''once in the trees,she vanished only to then appear a hundred kalaks ahead of me!'' complained Karrae.

Borgum put a friendly hand on Karrae's shoulder then turned to the Doctor with his hand extended with the TARDIS key shining bright.

''Thank you ,Borgum.''said the Doctor ''I'm sorry about Tuurum.''

''No,I thank _you_ ,Doctor! If you had not seen her in time I would have been dead too!'' said a grateful Borgum.

''How was she able to deliver such power...yet it clearly didn't effect you?'' inquired the Doctor, intrigued by this new foe.

''It's the same reason she ran faster when we could not see her...Tuurm did not see the blow coming but Borgum did. That is why we had a camera on her whilst in our detention cell. Unobserved , she would have broken free easy!''

The Doctor's brain whirled!Then he clapped his hands together.

''So,that's it!'' he cried ''There's some Quantum engineering about this...where ever she gets her power it must be as a like a quantum wave-function...''

At that point there was a sound of feet and seven other Doronii gave an account of what happened and they took Tuurum's body back as they all returned to the Dorronii ship.

Back at the ship, Harrumxo, Tom and the other Doronii listened to a repeat of the account again. Then the Doctor asked Harrumxo to continue where he'd left off.

''Kraxon?...He came to our planet more as a refugee, it seemed. He had intelligence and offered us his built many new technologies for us...uhh! We now know he was exiled from his own world..or was escaping some justice there!

Well, before we were wise to it, Kraxon's 'technology' made us more and more dependent on it until we literally became slaves in order to build greater feats of engineering. Kraxon went from benevolent refugee to alien ruler...a tyrant!''

''But,'' interrupted the Doctor ''He was just one;could you have not just over-thrown him?''

''By that time he had build his own army...and we became slave labourers. But some of us plotted for the right moment to attempt a rebellion.

Kraxon wanted to construct a net work of wormholes...and to tap the energy of a magnetar! It seemed to be a way to give us galactic travel and unlimited power...but the plan grew more elabourate,and seemed to be only serving Kraxon's desire for more power!''

''Magnetar?'' muttered Tom.

''Yes, Tom, '' replied the Doctor '' it's like a Pulsar...extremely dense in mass...almost a blackhole...but as well as it's huge gravitational field it has a massive magnetic field also...very powerful! How far has he got in this plan?'' he said turning back to Hurrumxo.

''The stellar dynamo is complete; he uses it to power his anti-energy beam...but of the wormholes he has not completed it...thanks to our well timed uprising!

He was ready to create a wormhole with the anti-energy...and there was some plan for the monster to be a major part of it. But we took one of the beams and turned it to block Kraxon's. In the chaos some of us were freed, but many on his end of the ship remained enslaved...there was something that happened; the ship was out of control and it landed on this planet... but the two halves of the ship became temporally shifted.''

''And the point where the beams meet is the boundary?..The border between to different time zones!...Doesn't Kraxon know that Magnetars are incredibly unstable? And with so many wormholes in one place...that could cause a real threat to whole galaxy!...We have to stop him!...and I think the only way is to go beyond that boundary...''

''What!'' cried Hurrumxo ''That would be very dangerous!''

What else can we do? Your power cells can't out last a magnetar..unless it explodes...but that's the last thing we want right now...how else did you propose to defeat Kraxon?''

''We were waiting for an opportunity to...to...I guess you are right Doctor; we have to take the fight to Kraxon!''

''Sometimes you have to walk towards danger in order to overcome it , my friend.'' counselled the Doctor as all looked with intrepidation at the door to the matter-anti-matter chamber...


	5. Chapter 5

''chapter 5

''How do you hope to achieve it, Doctor?'' said one of the Doronii scientists .

''...I don't know .'' said the Doctor after a slight pause, although it was clear he was working on it at that moment. ''Any ideas, Tom?'' he continued, in the manner of a teacher encouraging a talented student.

''I...'' Tom began, clearly taken aback. ''...what is the temporal differential?...I mean, if it could be just a matter of waiting''

''About forty Earth years'' pitched in another Doronii scientist.

''I see what you're getting at Tom...forty years though. But if we could use the beam to create our own wormhole we could...''

''But the beam must stay as it is...has a defence against the anti-energy!'' insisted the Doronii scientist.

Eventually the two scientists named ekkrumta and purrum, Harrumxo, The Doctor and a few others got up and walked over to the chamber. Purrum explained the set up: The beam was computer controlled to detect the incoming anti-energy. This way the beam could defend when and to what degree it was needed. Kraxon, however, had a similar set up so as to try to find the moments when breaking through were most likely to be achieved. The computers were battling one another.

It was at this point Tom got up to join them but nearly falling over his guitar,which the Doronii had retrieved during the Doctor's pursuit of the woman.

''BDRONG!'' went the guitar's open strings E,B,G,D,A,E. Bringing to mind the opening chord from The Beatle's 'Hard Days Night'.

All looked around and Tom gave his apologies...but as they turned,once again to the problem in hand, the Doctor seemed to be energized into activity!

''That's it!'' he said , running to the control console. ''If I have this right you could neither turn it off or increase the power?...and even of course Kraxon would make a break through. BUT what about pulsing?...Let's say 2 is full power, 1 is normal,0 is off and -1 and -2 are anti-energy. If the beam played a rapid tune using these as notes it might have an effect on Kraxon's set up!...Have you heard of a composer called Conlon Nancarrow, Tom''

''errr..No..sorry, Doctor'' Tom replied.

He built on the theories of Henry Cowell...that just as pitch is frequency in Hertz, rhythm is also frequency...frequency of beat...and you could create polyrhythms in 'chords'...chords of rhythm rather than or as well as pitch. He used roll pianos...but he would have used a computer if he'd had one. We need to fire the beam in a strobe pulse but use polyrythms...we can even use time signatures using square root functions...we could even feed the equation back into itself like...then,when the frequency is very high indeed.. '' he enthused.

'' Imagine '' pitched in an equally enthusiastic Ekkrumta, ''A rapid stream of notes, perhaps a zeptosecond in duration:1011011201021101201-2000-2...but over played in polyrhythms of other frequencies...1.2...2...22...22.-1-1-2.1...1.4142...heehee! Kraxon's computer would try to keep up and even predict the next move; it could crash his systems!''

Between them the Doctor and Ekkumta worked out a 'tune' that would drive Kraxon's computers to breaking point. When they had finished they pressed the start up and the beam hummed!

''If this works ,Doctor, then what?'' inquired Harrumxo.

We must be ready to reboot our beam...but anti-energy...just enough to open a wormhole to get us in...before Kraxon realizes what has happened. You'll need to set it to automatic again so as to defend when Kraxon has undoubtedly rebooted his own. I'll need a small team...we only have a small window of time.'' answered the Doctor.

''Let me go to help the Doctor.'' said Borgum, and Harrumxo nodded his approval.

''I want to come too.'''' said Tom, his voice quavering slightly with emotion.

''It could be dangerous,Tom.'' said the Doctor.

''But I could be of use...I want to help.'' Tom pleaded.

''Perhaps he should go...such bravery good. And is he may represent this planet just as Borgum will Doronia.'' said Harrumxo sagely.

The Doctor finally agreed '' o.k. Tom, but listen to what I say and...''

''..I know'' said Tom ''stay close.''

The Doctor smiled and they prepared to go.

''It worked!'' cried Purrum from the control console.

''Right, now reboot and fire anti-energy'' ordered the Doctor.

The reboot complete, Ekkrumta engaged the start of the anti-energy beam ''Beam ignition!'' he shouted and the chamber glowed for some seconds before it subsided.

''Now!'', said The Doctor, and the three entered the chamber and then the wormhole! ''quickly and silently;even with the exotic-matter scaffold this wormhole will only last about twenty seconds!'' he continued.

Within a step or two they were at the other side and crouched before entering. What they could see was another chamber, slightly larger than theirs, about twenty feet by twelve. Just in front of them was a platform of sorts. Then beyond that the floor of the chamber or lab. They crept out but ducked down as two figures entered the room, dressed in robes or habits like those worn by monks. The brown clad figures moved with stiff movements towards a control console and began pressing buttons. Soon the noise of the computer rebooting made the team look at each other...the way now was forward!

Borgum put his hand on his weapon but the Doctor gestured for him to wait. Then the figures turned and left the room and all sighed with relief.

''Right'' said the Doctor, ''we'd better leave via this other door .''

Once out of the chamber they bypassed a huge cylindrical barrel or pipe leading away to who knows where and found themselves in a series of service corridors and seemed easier then expected to avoid bumping in to any more of the habit wearing figures. Eventually they found a door leading to much more spacious walk ways and rooms but once again found a parallel route via a service corridor. At one point Tom found a porthole identical to the one in the Doronii prison looked out and gave a sound of excitement, ''Look!'' he said.

The others looked they saw was a large room or area about half the size of a football pitch. Here and there were walk ways and gantries or cat walks and there were a number of the monk like creatures either working controls or on sentry duty. Just below normal floor level was a kind of pit, long but narrow. In this pit or holding bay were a hundred or so of Borgum's people..''grrr I must free them!'' growled Borgum.

At the far end, high above anything else was a booth or round chamber served by a circular gantry which in turn lead to other bridges. Above that, were more remote rooms accessed only via stairs leading up from the circular gantry. The round chamber in fact consisted of an outer layer or control booth and an inner booth which could be observed from the outer booths. At that point an alien being, but not Doronii, walked on the circular gantry looking down like a manager overseeing his factory.''It's Kraxon!'' Borgum exclaimed as Tom looked upon the tyrant with a repulsed look.

Kraxon was of the planet Hylox. His skin was a orange hue with the texture of a mollusc. He had several gill holes like those found in lamprey, either side of his flabby neck. ''right.' said the Doctor, ''I have to get to that booth up there!''

''But my people!''said Borgum.

''I assure you, Borgum, they will get their freedom as soon as we neutralize Kraxon's plans'' replied the Doctor ''I think it's this way.''

The Doctor opened a door with the sonic and found a narrow ante-chamber and opposite was another door. He stepped across and opened it but hearing something coming up the corridor darted in and turned to gesture for the others to stay put. At that moment a hooded figure appeared behind the Doctor! Borgum called to warn the Doctor but as the Doctor turned to meet the attacker both doors closed! Borgum attacked the door but it wouldn't budge. Meanwhile, the other door to the first chamber opened and two hooded figures entered, one grabbing Tom who received a blow on the nose when he struggled to free himself. Borgum turned and rushed forward but also received a blow that struck him above his eye. He staggered back in pain and felt the blue blood pore down his face. The pain turned to adrenaline and Borgum rushed forward again throwing a hay-maker at the figure with such force it took it's head clean off! The head crashed against the opposite wall and sparks flared out of it. The body stood still for a second then, like a felled tree, slowly tumbled over to the floor exposing it to be an Android. But as Borgum felt triumphant he looked to see the door close as Tom was dragged away by the other android.

Meanwhile the Doctor was taken by surprise by a third android. It coshed him across the face and he fell against the wall. Although staying upright the android was on him; gripping one wrist with one claw and raising the other as a weapon which closed in on the Doctor's face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Borgum tried to open the door in an effort to save Tom, but it just wouldn't move. He then turned and ran to the other door to try it once again, but that failed too! He put his ear to the door, listening to see if he could hear the Doctor; it was useless.

Meanwhile, across the corridor, the Doctor was pinned to the wall by the other android, it's claw coming for his face. ''Intruder! One intruder captured, sector 15, Human. Will report***Scanners detect second heart beat***Scanning***Second intruder***not detected***one intruder***re-scan*******second heart beat detected****one intruder***two intruders***one***one!''

The droid froze scanning and re-scanning; Believing the Doctor to be human, it's scanners were leading it to paradoxical thinking. Although it may have been on it's way to breaking down anyway, this also gave the Doctor time to reach his pocket and grab his sonic. Finally the droids brain stopped; releasing the Doctor.

''Now,'' began the Doctor, brushing himself down, '' the Doctor's here...open wide!''

The Doctor removed a panel in the droids head and did a bit of tinkering. Then he turned to the door, opened it and after a quick reconnaissance of the corridor, reopened the other door to see an exhausted and bleeding Borgum about to result to using his laser to blast the door open!

''Borgum, are you alright?'' cried to Doctor.

''I'm fine'' said Borgum ''how did you...look out! Behind you!''

The Doctor turned ''No, it's ok,'' he reassured Borgum. ''I've reprogrammed this one...it'll do what _we_ tell it to do now.''

Seeing the trashed body of the Android Borgum had decapitated, the Doctor was about to suggest an idea when he suddenly realized, ''Where's Tom! ''

''one of those _things_ dragged him away...I tried to follow but the door was locked!'' replied Borgum.

''We must rescue him!'' said the Doctor.

''And my people!'' replied Borgum.

''Yes,'' replied the Doctor rubbing his chin. ''I've had a rethink: I could use this robot's robe to disguise myself...and get to Kraxon and thwart his plans. You could use 'Achilles' here to pretend you are a prisoner...that way you'll get passed security and free your people. Then you can cause a distraction, making it easier for me to get in to that booth. If all goes to plan we can soon find Tom and release him.''

''Excellent idea, Doctor!''

''Come on, help me get the robe off that robot...then we'd best hide the body.'' The Doctor continued.

''And the the head!'' Borgum said, smiling, as he held the smashed dome.

Meanwhile, Tom awoke to find himself with his face on a smooth, white, shiny floor just like the time he awoke in the Doronii cell. This time, however, the floor space was only 8 feet by 8. But instead of walls there were what looked like bars...only transparent like glass. This 'cell' was within a larger room about 22 feet by 14. To the left was an identical cell. Tom pulled himself up and looked in to the other cell. Starring back at him was a women with short blond hair...wait...it was _the_ women!

''You!'' he cried forgetting his normal reserve.

''W..what do you mean? I've not met you before...have I? D'you know me or something?''

''Yes'' said Tom ''You told on us?...you tried to steal the Doctor's ship...you killed Tuurum!''

The woman's face blanched with a look of horror ''I don't know what you mean...I've not done any of those things! Uh!.. I've Stole no _ship_ or owt..I certainly haven't killed anybody...I'm just imprisoned here..I just want to get out of here...this is like some sick nightmare!''

''Oh, yes...like last time ..we helped you escape the Doronii and...wait...'' Tom's mind whirled. Some incongruous pieces of information were swimming before his eyes and he felt a struggle to grab at what was true...'we thought she was innocent' he thought to himself. 'And that the Doronii were villains...but they are the good guys and they called her 'the Monster' and that she works for Kraxon...so why is she a prisoner here?'

He also noticed her demeanour was quite unlike that of before: She was like a frightened animal...and it was clear she had been crying. ''But,'' he began, ''It was you...It looked like you...I..''

''Oooh!'' she said with a mixture of pain and realization. ''You mean that thing that took my identity?...may be they'll do t' same to you next...then you'll see...Look here, at my arm...I'm bleeding...red blood...y'know...like I'm human! Oh, I just want to get out!''

Tom began to take it in and began to reason that she might be telling the truth after all.

''Okay, so what's your name, when and where you born?'' Tom said in a milder tone so as not to sound like he disbelieved her and almost ashamed of himself for asking...but it would give to final prove she was telling the truth and that it was not a trick by the so called 'monster'. In fact he had started to believe but a combination of his scientist mind coupled with fear of being tricked again led him to ask.

''The name's Kate, Katherine Braithwaite. ''She answered in the normal fashion but then it dawned on her that Tom _still_ didn't believe her so she continued with a bit more force behind her words. ''I was born in 1982 in Yorkshire,...that's Yorkshire in England...The U.K. ...Y'know? The U.K. that's like, on planet Earth? I went to Sheffield Hallum university...I now live in London...Lewisham to be precise...''

Tom felt his face turn crimson and felt fully ashamed of himself as he realized she was genuine...''Sorry...I guess..y...you're telling the truth. Sorry...I believe you...so how did the monster...''

''Take my Identity?...I d'know; they linked that thing and me up t'machine and it went from a featureless, roboty thing to looking like me! Well weird!...Anyway...what about you? Name, Date of birth...rank and number?''

''Okay.'' Tom said. ''No need to rub it in...I'm Tom Whitfield, I was born in 1950''

''Wow, for a man in his sixty's, you look pretty good''

''I'm 25!'' he answered, a bit confused...then the penny dropped''Ah! Yes, the time difference... I came from 1975...what..''

Before Tom could continue, the door to the room opened. In walked an android. However, this time it seemed taller than the others he'd seen and it wore black robes...and even it's featureless face was jet black.

Tom's heart jumped in fear and he saw that Kate was startled too. The dark figure stopped in front of Tom's cell. Then a chilling, electronic voice sounded:

''***You will give me information***!

Meanwhile, Borgum and the Doctor had gone their separate ways; The Doctor, disguised as an android, had taken a route heading for the circular booth and Borgum, pretending to be a prisoner, was being escorted by 'Achilles' (for so the Doctor had named the reprogrammed droid) towards the pit.

The Doctor had time to look on the vista before him...for indeed, from the cat walk he was on he had a command of the view of the whole of the mega-chamber.

Below him he could see the pit which was a holding pen for the Doronii when they weren't set to work. It was like a swimming pool, but without the water; replaced, however, by the bluish bodies of the Doronii. Above and ahead of him was the booth. From that was a pipe or gun barrel that went the whole length of the mega-chamber and disappeared in the direction of where they had approached form...it must be connected to the 'theatre' room from where the wormhole emerged.

The whole place looked like a foundry and the booth took on the appearance of a crucible; the pipe looking like it was waiting for molten metal...but the Doctor knew it was far more serious than that.

Borgum felt quite ill at ease being 'captured', even if it was by a droid that was now on their side. He felt like the plan could go wrong at any minute and all would have been in vain. But he kept his nerve and soon he arrived at the pit where he was taken. He could see the strange looks on the faces of some of the Doronii but he whispered to them that he was here to help and that they must remain silent so as not to arouse suspicion. But when to act? He needed to time it so that the Doctor could benefit from the commotion caused by a mass up rising. However, he needed to be sure of being able to evacuate the woman and children before to many androids had joined the fight; just to have a chaotic 'every Doronii for themselves' action would just give the enemy time to bring their forces in while the Doronii were still vulnerable. No, Borgum had a plan to get all to still pretend that their bonds were in place, then act with efficiency to both evacuate and attack. Borgum soon had all knowing his plan and that Achilles was 'friendly'. In fact Achilles had the E-keys that could release one and all. Borgum had waited for this moment for so long it was hard for him to hold back.

''I'm not giving you any information '' cried Tom, defiantly.

''***then you will receive negative stimulus***'' replied the droid.

''I think he means pain.'' Kate murmered softly as the droids claw lit up with electricity.

''Tom felt a panic inside but still felt defiant...he thought to bamboozle his way out of this.

''Okay,okay...tell me what the square root of minus one is, then I can tell you. ''Tom began.

''***Lateral number 'i'...You will tell me what you know***''

''Umm...aa.'' Tom fumbled with his words, clearly alarmed by the droids response,''..I...well, okay, if you take the Planck constant,(which is 6.626070040818181818x10 to the power of minus 34js), divided by two Pi..this is H-Bar...Then divide by two times the mass times 'i'...''

''***silence! This is basic quantum mechanics...you will tell me of your mission***''

Tom now felt frustrated...he thought for a moment then spoke: ''well, since you know the basics, advance the basics to three way entanglement with the super embedded space-time field...then knowing you can use a magnetar...this is important you tell Kraxon that in the wood there is a bird, his song stops you and makes you blush...that you understand is the wormhole and the quantum flux but also:

There is a clock that doesn't strike.

There is a pit with a nest of white beasts.

There is a cathedral that sinks and a lake that rises.

There is a little carriage abandoned in the thicket, or that hurtles down the road.

The flow of super fluid; that's the secret!''

The droid stood still for about 3 seconds then turned to leave. ''***I will report***.'' it said.

''What was that?'' Kate asked Tom once the droid had left.

''I though asking that question about the square of minus one would freeze it's brain. It's a thing calculators can't do. 'Lateral'...yes, that's what Gauss called them...he preferred it to the name 'Imaginary numbers'''

''Aaah. You lost me back there...and what was the rest?''

''Oh, I was just making sciencey stuff up ...and quoting Rimbaud.''

''Rambo?'' replied Kate ''We could do with John Rambo here now to shoot his way out of this''

''Eh?...I meant The french Poet: Arthur Rimbaud.''

''Oh,sorry...'' as she took her phone out to try the sum''

''What's that?'' asked Tom.

'' Oh, M' phone...it's got a calculator on it''

''That's a phone?...wow , the future _is_ space age...calculator too?

'' ''Yeah.'' said replied without much emotion ''And a camera, video camera...written text messages...Oh did I say it's a phone too... _IF_ I could just get a signal, eeerrr!''

''I just wish the Doctor was here.''

''You need to see a doctor?''

'' No,not _a_ doctor _The_ Doctor...he's a man I met who can travel through time...I know.. I didn't believe him at first either''

''You don't say?''

''I don't suppose that phone opens doors does it ?

''No, although I can get on a bus with it...if only I could get help with it! Not that the police would believe a word of this! ''

As much as that interested Tom, his heart sank and could only sit watching Kate showing him the features of her phone.

The Doctor had made steady progress moving slowly along walkways and gantries. At one point there was a few steps that led to a platform and off to the side lay a number of doors. The Doctor tried the first door but it was just a plant-room with pipes, cylinders and mechanical noises. Then he tried the second door which opened into a lab divided with a glass screen. The Doctor looked in horror as through the glass he observed a number of Doronii, some of them children, having been subjected to various experiments. Quite what Kraxon was trying to do was not clear.

There was only one droid in the room who suddenly spoke, ''**Termination**!''

The android pulled a lever and fire consumed the room and there was nothing the Doctor could do but hear the screams. There was a surge within him to attack the droid but he knew, yes, he knew, through the pain, the tears, the outrage, that he must not give in to it and risk the whole plan. Besides they were already dead the moment the lever was pulled...if not, it could be argued, before that.

He left the room, more determined then ever to stop Kraxon. He looked up and saw that he was not far from his goal. A tall android dressed in black was reporting to Kraxon as he stood on the bridge. To approach now, without a distraction from Borgum would be risky. The Doctor loitered by a console and soniced at it, revealing the equipment to be just a relay section and nanometrics device. ''Odd.'' he spoke to himself, ''Picking up a primitive microwave signal...digital code.''

Silently as possible the Doctor moved away , back towards the lab and relayed the sign to his phone...''A text message!''

It ran : '' HELP DOCTOR ;-) ''

''Who could that be?'' he sent a text back: '' I'm the Doctor who r u + where r u?''

Suddenly the phone began ringing! He rushed to the corner and entered the plant-room which would hide the ring tone.. but it was too noisy to hear the voice so he went back outside ,''Hello? Who's this?''

''Doctor? I can't believe that you got the message...this is Kate Braithwaite, I'm with your friend Tom; we're prisoners down here!''

''Kate, let me speak to Tom.'' Kate put the phone on loudspeaker and Tom's voice came through:

''Doctor! I'm so glad to hear your voice!''

''Wait,'' said the Doctor,'' that women's voice, apart from the Yorkshire accent it sounded like..''

''Don't worry'' said Tom as Kate rolled her eyes ,''it's not the monster...she is a human that was captured and linked to a machine so that the monster can take on her appearance...''

''That makes sense...seen it all before...best thing for you both is stay there until we come to release you...if the Doronii see Kate she'll be facing a lynch mob. Now I'm up by UGH!...''

The Doctor felt a blow to the back of his head and all went black.

''Doctor!..Doctor!...that didn't sound good. I think he...'' Suddenly the door opened and in came an android. A bolt of electricity issued from it's claw and hit Kate's phone knocking it to the floor, smoldering. The android then released the door of Tom's cell. ''**You will come to Kraxon**!''

The droid led the way and Tom fumbled putting his jacket back on..but actually as he stumbled towards the droid he let his foot strike the release button for Kate's cell. ''Come on.'' he said voice quaking, ''take me to Kraxon right now.''

Borgum had thought up an excellent solution: he would send Achilles to attack the other droids. This, he thought, would be a distraction for both the doctor and the evacuation...and hopefully destroy as many droids as possible. He was about to put his plan in to action when he saw Tom being escorted up towards the booth. ''That alien is the one I told you about, called Tom.'' he said to his comrades, '' When we attack I want a few to come with me to help them.'' Borgum had a few volunteer and he realized now was the time to start the plan!


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor roused himself, rubbed the back of his head and looked at his surroundings. He found himself in a round or octagonal room, no more than 12 feet in diameter. It had two doors but with four or five portholes or windows of various sizes around the entire chamber. The walls curved from floor to ceiling and right in the centre of the room was a metal cylinder with lots of cables issuing from it.

Suddenly the left side door opened and an android appeared who proceeded to thrust a protesting Tom into the room. ''Tom!'' said a surprised Doctor,'' are you okay.?''

''I'm alright...it's good to see you Doctor! Why are you wearing that?''

''Oh, just a disguise to get up here...''

Suddenly at the main observation window appeared Kraxon who spoke into a microphone which could be heard inside the room, which by now the Doctor had discerned was the booth or crucible.

''Now then intruders, I want to know what you are doing here!''

''well,''began the Doctor, ''we're experts in interior design and were wondering if you'd like us to re-decorate your ship.''

It took Kraxon few moments to compute that the intruder was being sarcastic and then replied with eyes narrowed, ''So, you think you are amusing?!''

''Oh, well.. I don't know...what would you say, Tom ; am I?''

''Well, Doctor I...''

''Silence!'' barked Kraxon ,''You gibbering fools! WHY ARE YOU HERE!''

''No, _your there._ '' said the Doctor, pointing to Kraxon, ''We're here.'' he continued.

''IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE YOU WILL TELL ME NOW!'' said an enraged Kraxon, who's skin seemed to turn colour with rage.''You will also tell me the meaning of this information about super fluids, cathedrals, clocks and three way entanglement!

The doctor looked at Tom who shrugged and smiled back. ''Okay Kraxon, you win. I've come to warn you to stop your experiments. The magnetar is very unstable and playing around with wormholes will end in disaster. And add to that: what I've seen of your other experiments with Doronii slaves, I warn you to stop this evil now!''

Kraxon's face went from serious to a sudden amusement,''hahaha! I was wrong, you are amusing after all. ''

''You find that amusing?'' said the Doctor, anger in his voice. ''It's as much for your benefit; If you continue playing with a magnetar which could explode and wormholes that could interact with each other, it could destroy you too! And for you to find my outrage against slavery and cruel experimentation amusing then I tell you, Kraxon, I will stop you and bring an end to your mad ideas!''

''PLAYING? Mad ideas?!..This is science! You couldn't possibly understand. This is progress! I am a genius and I will not fail. The Doronii happily took the technology I offered...would you have them return to savagery?''

''Technology can be used and abused...it's certain the Doronii never asked to be slaves as repayment for their kindness to you...escaping justice. Why are you trying to create these wormholes, and what is the woman with the quark flux? What do you hope to achieve?''

''Escape justice? But my own people forbade me to continue with my experiments...I,the great Kraxon; the greatest mind in our history being told to stop...No, I escaped _in_ justice...I had no time for their morals!''

''The wormholes?'' he continued with a bragging air,'' Yes, the first step in my dream for the greatest achievement ever...The woman? Ah, yes, the dakttrex, my masterpiece! The quantum effect I got from observing an alien that appeared on my home planet. The people feared them but I saw a chance for scientific discovery. I studied quantum entanglement and well...let's just say my achievement will go down in history. ''

''Your trying to send one part of the entanglement through to another time? ''

''yes,'' said Kraxon, ''you're not as stupid as you look!''

''No, but you are! You're like a child who's found a box of matches, Kraxon. Your ambition as blinded you to the dangers with which you play! Just because you have great intelligence and know much science, you arrogantly assume you know everything and that you can't be wrong. Working in ten dimensions you look down on those who only use four...what if I said there was eleven dimensions?''

Kraxon's face turned from still rage at being called stupid to a complacent and condescending sneer '' Oh, how unscientific you are!'' he said.

'' My point proven,'' shot back the Doctor,'' You disbelieve because it is out of your knowledge. You try to label it unscientific just because you are not a true scientist who should have an open mind. You fail to believe eleventh dimension because it is outside your knowledge..The fact that it _IS_ science;it's science that you don't understand!... But enough of this...This is your last warning Kraxon!''

'HAHAHA! What can you do? Ha ha. Although I will confess : I'm going to regret killing you, I've not laughed like this for a long while! May be you should take this up with someone else...I saw fear in you when I mentioned the alien...''

Kraxon grinned and pressed something and instantly a noise came from the cylinder in the centre of the room. Slowly two panels began to open on the front of the cylinder. The Doctor felt a fear run through him though he could not see what it was that lay there in the cylinder, but something in that instant made him think the worst. He grabbed Tom, who was by now a mixture of fear and confusion. ''Get behind me Tom and what ever you do...''

Suddenly the lights to the chamber went out! In the darkness the doctor felt panic but reached inside his pocket for the sonic just to then find it slip from his grip and clatter on to the floor.''Quick Tom help me find the sonic!''

Meanwhile Borgum had sent Achilles into battle! He walked along the foot-way parallel to the pit. Then, after he had reached the first droid he raised his arm as a weapon and downed the robot! The two others turned, almost passively to Achilles and soon they too fell. The Next two droids seemed to have understood the situation and hurried towards Achilles with more urgency. This in turn alerted more still who were further back. Borgum gave a signal and the evacuation began. Achilles still made good progress even against the more alert droids, However another wave came as a column and were clearly armed. They marched in and raised their lasers but there were still robots of theirs between them and Achilles and therefore did not open fire. Finally, however, they closed in and Achilles became more of a sitting target, not only because of the close proximity but also because Achilles had downed enough droids that they no longer acted as a shield.

The full focus of the column came upon Achilles and it seemed that within a moment he ,himself would be defeated when suddenly a wave of freed Doronii stormed out of the pit, completely out-flanking the robot soldiers! Achilles had proved such a distraction that they now found defending their flank impossible. The speed and ferocity of the attack completely overwhelmed them.

Now armed, the Doronii began to fire on the androids ranks and Achilles was still marching forward. They allowed him to come through and mount an assault to the android ranks as they covered him with supporting fire. Inevitably Achilles finally succumbed to laser fire but managed to reach the phalanx of androids and took another out as he burst into flames causing others to also catch fire. Under the cover of smoke the Doronii spread out and engaged in a full on fire fight from various angles and from the luxury of defensive cover...unlike their foes, who stood tall like so many tin soldiers. Then, as they drove the enemy back, Borgum and his volunteers now made their way up towards where he guested the Doctor, was picking off any droids in their path.

.

Inside the crucible, meanwhile, Tom and the Doctor frantically swept the floor with their hands and it seemed like an eternity of slow ticking seconds; an impossibility; a darkness, not just in the literal sense, but a dark emotion of fear.

But then, with a wave of relief, the Doctor found it and soon had the lights back on. The Doctor looked for Tom and saw that he was cowering in one corner. The Doctor's brow was all sweaty as he held the device in their defense. He raised himself up, ready for trouble that had seemed to be inevitable, but as he did so he saw Kraxon stood before him laughing,''HAHAHA...OH, haha!''

Annoyed more than ever, the Doctor advanced but saw the black droid at Kraxon's side. He looked into the cylinder and saw it was not quite what he expected but, instead saw the familiar figure of the so called monster, restrained but conscious.

''Well, I've had my fun, stranger. But now I must continue my work, if you don't mind. The Dakttrex is prepared for the first real attempt at my grand plan. You will be dispatched presently.''

''Oh well, awfully nice to have met you Mr Kraxon. But before we go, tell me more about this marvelous Dakttreky-thing-a-me, how is she constructed? It looks impressive, but how can it make anything happen of any great significance? What scientific plan could be so _grand_ as to be called...well, Grand?''

Kraxon , feeling some what flattered began ,''Hehe..I kraxon ,created this quantum creature, my slave, my weapon...but no android alone could have done. Their binary brains would not cope with the quantum flux. An android however, forms a perfect structure for the quantum flux..and is sturdy. I experimented, using Doronii to create a cybernetic blend. But not before introducing extra genes into the Doronii subject. I used genes from a Axok; a small invertebrate found on Hylox that can survive extremes of temperature and pressure''..

''An Axok is, I'd hazard a guess, very much like a creature here on earth called a Tardigrade . Hmm, I guess you created a creature that could endure the more unstable wormholes?

Indeed!'' said a delighted Kraxon.

'' So you tortured those Doronii with your experiments...combining genetics and nano-robots? Enslaving, mutilating...I have as much pity for your creature as I do it's Doronii brothers that perished. All to satisfy your ambition...for what?''

'' I Kraxon the crowned one of Hylox, Of the humble clan of The longfield, the greatest scientist in the history of the galaxy will be the first to achieve TIME TRAVEL!''

It was now the Doctors turn to laugh...besides he had seen Borgum's face at the porthole behind Kraxon. ''Sorry, Krax, but your life's achievement was for nought! Ha ha. You clown...The Time Lord's Discovered time travel eons ago! You're a bit late...Perhaps you could try a new ambition ...to discover a new species of moss or some thing?''

''Time Lords! Haha do you believe those old legends...it's rubbish... _I_ will be the first! If I was feeling more generous I'd let you watch to shut you up but you must now die!...Time Lords haha...next you will be saying you are the Dokoxii what's he called? ha ha ha!''

''You mean 'The Doctor'..well I can tell you this Kraxon: One, My threats are never idle and two, the Time Lords DO exist...and yes I'm one...scan my hearts if you need proof...I _am_ the Doctor and I will stop you...'' He said waving his sonic as the Black droid confirmed that the Doctor indeed was not human. Kraxon's face was like a set of traffic lights: First a complacent, mocking arrogance, then changed to concerned uncertainty, and finally realization and horror!''

''No! Stay away! Guard!''

But as he turned to his metallic bodyguard the door had opened and Borgum's arms dragged the guard out of the booth.'' Thanks Borgum, I'll handle Kraxon.''

Kraxon saw his guard hurled from the gantry, falling down and down and shattering amongst the burning robots below. Then Kraxon turned back to the Doctor who was waving as he left via the other door. What he had not noticed was that the Doctor had soniced the restraints off the monster who stepped down into the room. ''Slave! I never told you to..wait you can save me yet. Get me out of here and destroy these fools!''

Meanwhile the Doronii evacuation was complete and the battle with the droids won. The Doronii now followed where Borgum had gone...but none saw a rather small one at the back, which moved up near to Tom and the Doctor, who where standing outside the booth's door looking in at the imprisoned Kraxon.

''I'll give you one more chance , Kraxon. Stop and..''

''NEVER!'' Interrupted Kraxon.

It was at this moment that the the small figure behind the Doctor looked at the monster from beneath it's mantle and the monster looked back...and saw it's own face! It was Kate who had used the Doronii mantle she had sat on in her cell to disguise herself.

''Destroy them!'' Ordered Kraxon. But the monster didn't move but just looked at the crowd of the Doronii, with sad eyes. It's memory flicked, it's face changed an expressionless robot face it had seemed to Kate but it was clear that it was also Doronii! ''You will do as I tell you!'' cried Kraxon with more anger and even desperation.

''Right!'' he said pulling out his own laser and pointing it at the crowd. But before he could fire at them the monster's hand gripped Kraxon's arm making the laser fire into the ground. ''YOU! SLAVE, CREATURE..YOU DARE CHECK ME!...Wait , no , get back!''

The creature moved forward, it's sad Doronii eyes now took on an angered aspect and it's hands were reaching for Kraxon's throat! There was a sudden noise of a laser from Kraxon's weapon and the creature's midriff began to glow! It turned to the Doctor and spoke : ''Save yourselves; I know what I must do.''

''Quick! '' cried the Doctor ,'' That laser blast as set off a chain reaction in the creature's quantum flux; we have to get out!''

Suddenly the door to the booth closed and the lights went out. The Doctor and his allies ran down the walkways towards the exit but not before hearing a boom of noise at 40 Hertz or so. As the company ran out the Doctor looked at a console sonicing it...some sparks came out and the Doctor ran to catch up with his friends. Another boom and vibration came bigger than the first. They ran through a labyrinth of corridors but soon the outer door was open and they ran into fresh air.

Exhausted, many flopped down on the grass and the Doctor proclaimed: ''It's over; Kraxon is defeated!'', to a great shout of praise from the Doronii. But although Tom too was celebrating, he couldn't help wondering: '' where's Kate?'' he said.

''Oh , the ship is quite safe to re-enter; it's not going to explode...that was just a precaution. Kate will be safe...Oh yes, Borgum, The creature as you saw was Doronii but it stole its appearance from an earth woman called Kate..just in case you see her and think it's the monster..I..''

The Doctor felt a hand prod him in the back. He turned to see kate dressed in the Doronii cloak,'' Hi, Doctor'' she said.

From the ship came more Doronii and Harrumxo was there too. After introductions and congratulations an explanation was asked of the Doctor and Tom too was eager to know ,''So what happened to Kraxon? Is he still up there...where is he?...and the monster?''

''Well I saw the look on the creatures face when I talked about it and how it's people had suffered. Not to mention when Kraxon called it a slave and a weapon etc It was still capable of moral judgment and it saw him as evil. It thus identified with it's own kind and their suffering. I saw it's eyes when I felt pity for it. Kraxon ,perhaps, never trusted it much,seeing as he had it restrained like that..I released it and my hunch payed off. As to what happened to Kraxon...well, I think he was attacked by the creature which then activated the crucible. They were both sucked through to some where else in time and space.''

''But where...or when?''

''Well I knew what was happening so I tinkered with the controls so I know the space destination was not far from here...the time destination...I'd say about a thousand years into the past...I think ,Tom, that that might account for your _Mirkhol_ crater. You see when Kraxon and the creature arrived in the 11th century the creature would have exploded , destroying itself _and_ Kraxon.

Now to return to the other part of the ship...will the negative energy beams still work?''

They wont be necessary, Doctor '' said Ekktrumka,'' The activating of that device of Kraxon's has repaired the time differential between the parts of the ship''

''But which time are we in?'' inquired the Doctor.

The Doctor made his way back to the ship followed by the others. Inside, the Doctor looked at the data.

''Does this mean I'm now in 1975!'' said Kate, a bit shocked.

''Or 2017?'' said a worried Tom.

''Well,'' said the Doctor ,'' Kraxon's side of the ship took the bigger hit, you might say, and traveled fourty-one years back in time, and Harrumxo's side traveled one year into the future to meet it.''

''Oh so we're both lost to our times!'' exclaimed Tom, ''..although I'm just a year , I'd of been missing for a year...what about my university degree!'

''Look.'' the Doctor said in a reassuring tone, '' I have a _time_ machine, remember? I can take you both back to you respective times...if you want?''

Tom and Kate looked at one another and nodded.

''We all wish to thank you, Doctor...or should I say Doctorumxi.'' said Harrumxo.

''Well I thank the Doronii people...we beat Kraxon together. Now I wish you well in you new, free lives'' replied the Doctor.

There were a few celebrations and Tom even tried to join in with his guitar while The Doctor and Kate just clapped along. After that the Doronii said their goodbyes and the Doctor and his companions left the ship. After one last look at the ship The Doctor turned to Tom and Kate, took in a large breath and said , ''Shall we go then? Err, this way.''

He walked, hands in pockets and whistled the 'ode to joy' from Beethoven's 9th.

''Ah! that's handy'' he continued , fishing out of his pocket a piece of toast which he munched on cheerfully.

Soon they had reached the wood and entered, slowly making their way through the under growth. At last they came upon the stone wall and stepped forward, Kate removing the Doronii mantle and the Doctor stood smiling with thumbs in his coat lapels. ''Here she is'' he said proudly.

''Bit small.'' said Kate.

''Oh, I wouldn't worry about that''. said the Doctor ,''just help me with these brambles.''

The three stomped down the brambles and nettles that had grow up after a year of sylvan solitude, but when they had finished the Doctor brought the key out from his inner pocket, turned to Tom and Kate with a smile, opened the TARDIS door and entered. After a second his head re-emerged ,''Aren't you coming?''

Tom and Kate entered and their jaws dropped and their eyes bulged.

''What on...'' exclaimed Kate.

''W...W...How?'' said Tom.

The Doctor stood there yawning as he watched them leave the TARDIS to look around the back and then re-enter. ''This is ...amazing!'' enthused Tom.

''So'' said the Doctor ,'' is it straight home to your own times and space...or perhaps you'd like to take a bit of a spin...anywhere in time and space...to 'where' and 'when' is completely up to you.''

Tom and Kate stood, frozen for a second, then their heads turned to each other with open mouths and wide eyes. Then they turned back to the Doctor who was smiling, and still waiting for an answer.

(THE DOCTOR WILL RETURN IN A NEW ADVENTURE SOON: 'THE PLAGUE OF NEWDIX COURT'! )


End file.
